The interaction of polypeptides, either hormones or antitumor agents, occurs with the plasma membranes of cells, not infrequently the glycoproteins. The structural change in the membranes when a cell is transformed has been noted in particular when a cell is transformed. The structures of the carbohydrate prosthetic groups and their availability for reaction in the cell membranes will be studied with a view to relating to it the binding of proteins to normal and tumor cells. The supply of materials will be a limiting factor and require that the methodologies be adaptable to a microscale. The search for such procedures has been a continual research project and helps to advance the general area of study to carbohydrate, protein and cellular structures.